DxD: Change
by SpecH82
Summary: Slowly regaining consciousness. Hyoudou felt the broken ribs, before coughing up a small amount of blood. His mind taking in the surrounding area...
1. Change

2015-11-24

 **AN: I don't own any of the franchises present in this fiction. I just use them for fun.**

 **My primary language is not English, bear that in mind.**

 _I think the female ghosts have nicer equipment._

-Lieutenant Akio Hyoudou

 **Change**

2500 A.D. June 23

To say that Hyoudou had a bad day, was the understatement of the century. The assault on the Overmind. A blow to the head. Waking up, only to see a Protoss carrier on a collision course with the Overmind. Yeah, he had, had better days. Like stumbling in on Nova Terra changing, way before joining Raynor's outfit. The right side of his mouth rising into a barely noticeable smirk. Remembering that moment with the blond woman well. Only to be disturbed from his memory by telepathy.

 _(Human? Here?)_ Lieutenant Hyoudou's vision snapped straight to the carrier. _(Alive and well, for a few moments more.)_ Was Akio's telepathic reply. The carrier had sailed through the sky, halfway to the Overmind. _(Akio? my friend, your witnessing history, the end of the Overmind.)_ Both of Hyoudou's eyes widened in surprise. There was only a few Protoss he could call friend, no actually there was only one. _(Tassadar, what are you doing?)_ He felt and heard a slow rumbling noise in his mind, Protoss laughing. _(Ending this plague on the galaxy once and for all, though regrettably this will only end the current conflict and a new one will emerge.)_

Lieutenant Akio Hyoudou watched the carrier engulfed in energy. Channeled by the Protoss executor. Akio could feel the Overmind, its fear and the executors' determination. The air felt tangible, like you could grip it or cut it. _(This is it for me friend. You on the other hand will live, with a gift of from me. Accept it as a thank you for saving my life when we first meet.)_ A small portal opened in front of Akio while he listened to Tassadar. _(Unfortunately, I cannot guarantee where you'll end up friend Akio. But my forbidden gift to you should make your life easier where ever you go. Though it will also change you, not in appearance but in knowledge and access. If the judicators knew what I've done, I'd be branded a heretic at best.)_

Hyoudou Akio clutched his head. Both light and dark energies surrounding him. An unbelievable headache overtook him, while the High Templar Executor prepared his final moments. Akio couldn't move. The carrier mere seconds from impact. _(Go friend.)_ Akio mustered the last of his energy and will, threw himself at the portal and sent his last psionic message. _(Thank you Tassadar and good luck.)_

Akio could feel the carrier impact into the Overmind as he entered the portal. Both dark and light energies surrounded and engulfed it and extended out to the portal. Akio passed into the land of the unconscious. Last thing he heard before blacking out, was the Overminds death cry.

DxD:C

Slowly regaining consciousness. Hyoudou felt the broken ribs, before coughing up a small amount of blood. His mind taking in the surrounding area while slowly blinking his eyes a few times to clear his blurry vision. Akio found himself inside a forest laying on the ground. While taking in the surroundings he could hear someone approaching but he couldn't see them. The noise grew louder while he started to slip into unconsciousness again. He felt a light breeze on his face and saw a pair of booted feet approach him before unconsciousness overtook him for a second time.

DxD:C

Akio awoke with a start, drenched in sweat. Taking in his surroundings while breathing heavily. Akio found himself inside a small wooded cottage outfitted with the bare minimum necessities. Like a table and chairs, a small stove and the bed that he had been lying on. There was also a small closet to his far right and a bedside table immediately to his right. All made out of wood. He watched the front door open and another human enter. Akio felt his breath leave him and it wasn't because of his injuries. The woman was breathtaking. Akio felt her gaze on him. All he could do was hold his breath and look her in her eyes.

Hyoudou heard a buzzing sound which cleared up. The woman was speaking, trying to catch his attention again. Akio shook his head and tried to concentrate one her words. But he couldn't understand what she was saying. ' _Weird, if we were anywhere close to the dominion I should be able to understand her at the very least.'_ He closed eyes and concentrated, reading her surface thoughts at first and then dived a little deeper. Learning the language that way. _'Being psychic is a good thing at times.'_ He thought while opening his eyes and giving the woman a small smile.

Akio started to speak but ended up coughing, the woman hurried over and started to pat and rub his back. Akio took a deep breath and asked the first thing on his mind. "Where are we?"

The woman stared at him for a few moments before sighing and then slowly rising and giving him a small smile, before making her way over to the stove. Then she answered his question, with her light gentle voice. "Right now, we are in my family's cottage, north of Tokyo." Akio frowned. ' _Tokyo? Never heard of. On which planet is that?'_ He watched her in silence for a while, while she chopped vegetables. "So, on which planet is Tokyo located?" he asked.

Akio watched her abruptly stop preparing the vegetables and spin around with a concerned expression on her beautiful face. Akio started to squirm a little bit, she had been starring at him for over two minutes now. "Earth." Was the sudden reply. Hyoudou's eyes went as big as saucers. _'Earth!'_ He screamed inside his mind before taking a deep breath to calm down, Hyoudou Akio realized something else was going on. She seemed surprised and concerned when he asked what planet they were on. Like Earth was the obvious answer. He decided to do, what he didn't like to do. Probe her mind for answers. But necessity before anything else.

So, he did. After he did, he wished he didn't. _Earth 1955 A.D. June 23_. He drooped like a sack of potatoes back onto the bed, from the shock of it all. Falling unconscious, the last thing Akio heard was the surprised shout that came from the woman.


	2. First School Day

2016-03-06

 _Well color me happy._

-Isamu Hyoudou

 **First School Day**

2025 A.D. April 1

Issei Hyoudou was a very happy seventeen-year-old, his father had finally caved in a few months back and agreed to transfer him into a new school, Kuoh Academy and today was his first day. Now admittedly the only two reason he had agree to do so, was because Issei had insisted on it being a chance to foster and build better relations with the devils, fallen angels and quite possibly even the angels if they were lucky or played their cards right.

Second reason was quite simple really, because Issei wanted to go to a non-company owned school. Isamu Hyoudou loved his son to a fault, even being the head of Hyoudou Enterprises, the world and extra-world spanning corporation, did not change that.

So here he was, watching the gate that leads into Kuoh proper, feeling the raindrops impact his face and cloths. Painting the city streets wet. It didn't usually rain this time of the year, but with mother nature you couldn't know what was coming. Taking in all the people that tickled in at the start of this new semester.

Releasing a deep breath, since he knew what was going to happen, before making his way over and walking thru the gates. The first humans that saw him, when he walked past them, stopped in shock and just gawked. They recognized him as the heir to the powerful Hyoudou Enterprises. The domino effect continued and even people that he hadn't passed yet turned around and froze. To say that Issei Hyoudou was well know, was an understatement of the century.

He had, had his face and body plastered in magazines and done interviews on television and radio, both foreign and domestic. Been there at the launch of the Mars settlement plan, two years ago and the inauguration of Hyoudou Enterprises first office complex on the moon a few years earlier.

Releasing a sigh, Issei speed up and made his way past all the frozen, gawking people. Entering the academy after casting a quick glance at the old school building. Making his way to the principal's office, too finalize his transfer.

DxD:C

Issei was standing outside his class room, waiting for the teacher to call him inside.

He watched the people that passed him in the corner of his eyes. Mind wandering. When he heard the teacher call him. Issei shook his head gently, smoothed out his uniform with both of his hands before he opened the door and walked in front of the class standing on the teachers left side, while he cast a glance across the classroom.

Most of the student's seemed shocked at seeing him there. Issei noticed the red-haired girl, the fear she radiated, Issei narrowed his eyes slightly at that, he understood why she was afraid, he didn't like it though, it would hamper his plans, before moving his gaze toward the black-haired girl with a ponytail, with a curious expression plastered on her face. He looked at both a few seconds longer. _'So, they were here, just like the specters said they would be.'_ Issei began to turn his head towards the teacher, when he saw two other girls, one with short light brown hair, with a neutral expression schooling her well-proportioned face. Issei moved his eyes and looked at the silver haired girl with almost catlike pupils that where red colored.

Issei smiled slightly, before moving his eyes back to his new teacher, when she told him to introduce himself. "Class, this is our new student. Introduce yourself."

Issei gave a small nod, before turning back, looking at the class again, clearing his throat. "Hi. I'm Issei Hyoudou, I'm seventeen. Nice to meet you and please take care of me." He finished with a small bow. After he was done, he noticed a lot of raised hands. His left eyebrow climbing as well as the right side of his mouth at this, for an instance before he schooled his expression again. He glanced at the teacher again. "Do you mind Mr. Hyoudou?" the teacher asked.

Watching the other students again he answered. "It's fine, ask away." With a neutral voice. "Oh, and teacher, call me Issei and not Mr. Hyoudou." He gave her a small smile when he told her that. Issei watched her cheeks blush lightly. She nodded. "Alright Issei." She pointed at the girl with the ponytail. "You first Akeno.".

Issei watched the girl with interest. Long black hair tied in a ponytail, violet eyes and a figure a lot of straight and lesbian people would want. Issei was no different, even though he had gone through specter training. His personality had not disappeared like it did for some, less these days than when his grandfather was running things.

Issei had pushed away his own personality at the time, back into a small corner of his mind and locked the metaphorical door, for those hellish six years. Issei had released that part of him again when his training was over, the old and new personality had merged together just fine.

So it was no wonder when his gaze settled around Akeno's chest area a little longer than planned. Issei heard the girl clear her throat. He snapped his eyes back up to her face. He saw the smile she had. Her eyes sparkling and playful. Issei couldn't turn his eyes away. Something tugged at the corner of his mind. An old memory, something long forgotten. Issei's eyes opened wide when the specific memory finally came rushing back to him like an avalanche.

DxD:C

 _Issei six years old was standing in front of a shrine while his father was across the street doing business at the Mid Bio Informatics tower. Both of Issei's bodyguards placed themselves at each side of the steeps that lead up to the shrine, watching him like a hawk watching its prey._

 _Something about the shrine had caught Issei's attention. It sounded like someone was crying, inside his mind._

 _Issei made his way around the right side of the shrine and spotted a dark-haired girl lying on the ground in the fetal position. weeping. Issei knelt close to the girl and gently shook her while saying "Hey are you alright? what's wrong?" He heard the girl sniffle a few times before turning her head to the side too look up at him. "W-who a-are you?" The girl stammered in a low voice._

 _Issei blinked a few times before giving her a big smile. "Issei, I'm Issei. Who are you?" The girl whipped her last tears on her shrine outfits sleeve. Then answered in a quiet voice "A-A-Akeno, Himejima Akeno" Issei's eyes shone brightly and he gave Akeno the biggest smile he could. "Nice to meet you Akeno" Akeno's cheeks turned light red, Issei stood up and stretched out his right hand to the girl. Akeno placed her hand gently into his and got up with Issei's help._

" _Want to play? I have sometime before dad finish his work?" Issei was still smiling. "R-really? You would play with me?" Issei frowned at her response and then look at her eyes. He smiled again and nodded "Yes we are friends, right?"._

" _Friends" Akeno whispered so quietly that he almost couldn't hear it, almost. Issei grabbed her hand and walked back to the front of the shrine. "Yes friends" Issei said again. There was a light breeze that fluttered Akeno's hair. Without thinking, Issei moved his other hand and tucked the hair behind her right ear while they watched each other's eyes. Issei's heart jumping inside his cheast._

DxD:C

The memory played out inside his head in a hearth beat. So, no one noticed.

Issei frowned. _'Could it be? after all these years? Was he finally meeting the very first person he ever called a friend all those years ago, the one girl that did not want to befriend him because of his family name and wealth?'_ That had been a problem for him, most of his so-called friends where not his friends because of him, but because of his name, status and money. Before the girl could ask her question, Issei spoke "Himejima?"

DxD:C

Rias Gremory, second child and heir for prestigious Gremory family. Feared for her life and her peerages life and the other supernatural beings that where students at the school. She could feel the tremendous psionic power outside the gates, thanks to the silver wolf head medallion on her chest.

That at this very moment, were wildly vibrating against her ample-bosom. She had never felt anything like this from the medallion before. Psionic potential among humans where quite ordinary these days to say the least. But most where not at the level where they became a real threat for the devils or other supernatural beings without training and even then without sufficient level of power they couldn't read their thoughts and as such couldn't identify them as devils that way.

The human beyond the gate could, easily do so. Rias knew this and if the human was anything like other high level psionic humans on the planet. He or she would identify all of them. At that point they would at best, be told to pack their bags and leave or get eliminated if they didn't comply with the request. 'request' Rias almost snorted at that thought.

Rias musing ended when the psionic was standing outside her class room door. She knew this was it for her and the others. When the teacher called the human inside. Rias watched with rapped attention when the male entered and walked over to the teacher's side. Light brown hair, purple colored eyes, well-toned body, Rias and most of the other girl's eyes roamed over his body after their shock settled down, his very, very well-toned body. That's when she felt his eyes on her, she radiated fear and she knew it, the medallion on her chest cracked at the psionic force. A sharp intake of breath later from her, she watched his eyes move on to Akeno where they stayed for a few seconds also.

To her surprise his eyes stopped and watched a girl with light brown short hair also. She didn't have any knowledge of that girl belonging to any supernatural faction. Then she saw his eyes move towards the vampire, which was no surprise to her.

She heard the teacher tell him to introduce himself, which he did "Hi. I'm Issei Hyoudou, I'm seventeen. Nice to meet you and please take care of me." When he did she almost fainted. This was bad, the heir to Hyoudou corporation. No wonder he made it into Kuoh. The principal had tried to make this place a safe haven for supernatural beings, psionic humans were not allowed to join.

To her utter surprise she heard Hyoudou speak Akeno's last name with a hint of familiarity. She had to talk with her queen, as soon as they could get away from class. A class that had gone quiet.

DxD:C

Issei glanced quickly around the class since they've gone all quiet, before settling on Akeno again. He saw surprise, confusion and a few other emotions come and go. He cleared his throat to get her attention again.

When she returned her eyes upon his own, he asked. "You are Himejima Akeno? Right?" He scratched the back of his head with his right hand while briefly looking at the roof tiles, he could hear the rain smatter against the roof. Since he never did get an answer out of her, he sighted, _'Maybe I'm wrong, best to apologize'_ he thought before he did. "I'm sorry Akeno." He gave her an apologetic shrug and continued. "I thought that perhaps you were someone I knew from my childhood." He sighted. "It was around nine years ago, before we moved to Europe for a while, I knew this girl for about two years, I was six when I meet her." He gently moved his hand through his hair. "Again, I apologize if I made you uncomfortable".

Issei made eye contact with the teacher again and was assigned a seat at the back window. Class continued at a slow pace. A few people glanced at him. Issei watched the rain paint the environment in its embrace while the teacher droned on about math.


	3. Visit

2016-03-07

 _An open mind is like a fortress with its gates unbarred and unguarded._

-Akio Hyoudou

 **Visit**

2025 A.D. April 1

Rias of Gremory, was going through a bad day. So troubled was she in fact, that when the bell called the end of the day. She bolted from class and towards the old school building, her red hair fluttering behind her.

She couldn't hear the rain hitting the roof or the wind picking up speed outside. She barely greeted anyone on her way through the halls to her destination. Her mind trying to decipher what to do next, what course of action to take. _'I need to contact brother and consult with him'_ Rias shuddered, the devils knew this day would come. Their sanctuary wouldn't be safe forever. _'It was really just a matter of time'_ Rias thought while pushing open the wooded doors that lead into their club room. Only now did she notice the company she had with her.

Rias blinked a few times before composing herself and invited them inside and to take a seat on the couch and the chairs. While she asked Akeno to prepare tea.

Almost all the devils that resided at school was present and slowly made their way inside at her invitation, except one.

Rias sat down on the chair, behind her desk and briefly glanced over the others with her green eyes. They all seemed nervous except Koneko who was munching on a chocolate bar and Sona Sitri, Rias could always count on her childhood friend to appear calm.

"I don't really need to ask you why and your peerage are here, do I Sona?". Rias asked her longtime friend. Watching her said friend frown and shake her head slightly in a no, was all Rias really needed. Rias nodded. "I figured as much, I'm going to contact Sirzechs now and inform him of this development". Rias said.

Rias summoned a small magic circle close to her left ear and phoned her brother, the current Lucifer. While watching her queen serve tea to her guests.

Rias heard the call connect and a gentle voice answered. "Rias, it's good to see that you haven't forgotten your older brother". Slight exhale of breath could be heard, before her brother continued with his rant. "You missed me didn't you, that's why your calling me, right?". Rias sighted and shook her head in exasperation at her brother's antics. She didn't have time for them now.

Time was of the essence and she had wasted enough. "Listen Lucifer, we have a situation her at Kuoh". Rias could hear the other side quiet down, the voice that came back had not a single trace of mirth in it. "What's wrong Rias?". At her brother's serious tone, Rias whispered "Hyoudou Issei, has enrolled and is now in my class".

"Where is he now". Came the prompt reply from her brother. Rias concentrated on the wolf medallion that was still vibrating against her bosom. "He is still inside our classro-" Rias head whipped towards the closed doors, eyes widening, lips trembling slightly. "Oh Lucifer, H-h-he is here inside the building". She could feel her heartbeat quicken exponentially. Fear coursing through her body while she stood up from her chair on shacking legs. In the corner of her right eye she saw the others scramble from their sitting position after her exclamation, to stand. A few chairs feel backwards on the floor. She heard Sona talk with her sister. The medallion was vibrating wildly against her bosom, just like when she was in class earlier.

She knew Issei was outside the door to the clubroom. Rias knew Sona also knew that the psionic was outside the door. Without meaning to, Rias had ended the call with her brother. She was holding her breath. So, where the others, her and Sona's peerage couldn't feel the psionic since they didn't have medallions of their own. But they did notice how their masters acted.

Her mind running rampart with thoughts and scenarios of what was going to happen next. The usually calm president broadcasted fear through her body language. The light knocks on the door made her jump. Startled, unable to comprehend what happened. There was another light knock on the door. Rias blinked a few times, she didn't expect this, no anything but. She cast a glance at Sona. She had the same expression of bewilderment plastered on her face, that Rias had and Sona Sitri never showed that expression.

Rias shook her head mentally and physically to clear her mind, and ordered her queen to open the door with her hand, which reminded her she needed to have a talk with her queen, too late now she though and sighed.

DxD:C

Issei let out a low moan and stretched his limps when the bell finally rang and called the end of the day. Barely getting halfway up from his chair, he heard the door slam open and people leaving hurriedly. Issei sighed. He knew which people left in a hurry and why and it wasn't like he was surprised, not really. _War and conflict._ _The bane of humanity, but paradoxically and against common belief it's also a part of humanity's way to survival in a hostile world, galaxy and universe._ Issei backed down onto the chair again and slowly closed his eyes. Issei relaxed with a slight exhale of breath. Memories of human history coursed through his mind like a tsunami.

DxD:C

 _1955: the foundation of what was going to be the beginning of the transformation of humanity as a hole, began. Hyoudou enterprises was founded in Tokyo Japan by Akio Hyoudou after a few assassinations, outright bribes and some light mental suggestions through the use of psionics and the falsifying of his identity into official records, which thanks to the American bombing of Tokyo in 1944, went quite easily. The post war world was open minded for new innovations with the space race, cold war going on and the Vietnam war on the horizon, the market for new technology was exceptionally high._ _After laying the foundation of the corporation, Akio spent the first five year patenting several technological marvels from lasers, cold fusion generators to neosteel, gauss weaponry and power armor. At the same time, the company built up its manufacturing capabilities in Japan._

 _1957: Hyoudou Enterprises opens its first military based corporation._

 _1958: The technological marvels coming out of Japan had most of the developed western nations leaders turn their heads towards the Island nation. Some of them would build better relationships with Japan, including America, Canada, Sweden, Germany, France and England. Hyoudou enterprises first foreign branch opens in Stockholm Sweden, dedicated to research, development and education. Japans economy was growing by the day._

 _1959: First reports of humans with different abilities emerge, but was promptly discarded by the few different governments around the world, because more pressing matters demanded their attention. Akio had under these four years built up a considerable report with the Japanese government and hinted that if they heard anything like this, they should inform him. Which they did. After hearing these rumors Hyoudou Enterprises founds the Ghost Initiative._

 _1960: John F. Kennedy elected president of the united states of America. Cuba aligns itself with soviet. Hyoudou Enterprises buys IBM. The PC revolution begins. Hyoudou Enterprises second overseas branch opens up in the united states of America, New York City through the acquisition of IBM._

 _1961 February 3: A secret meeting, the first of many between Akio Hyoudou and the Director of CIA John McCone, facilitated trough Hayato Ikeda and John F. Kennedy takes place, a month after the united states terminates their diplomatic relationship with Cuba, a deal was struck between the two parties, a deal that would secure the united states of America were technologically superior to the USSR. Hyoudou Enterprises starts the Spectre Corps._

 _April 17: The invasion of Cuba by Cuban exiles backed by the united states succeeds. The rebellion spread like a wildfire after the assassination of Fidel Castro that also marks the first shot ever fired with a C-10 anti-personnel sniper rifle. Effectively and abruptly ending the Cuba crisis._

 _April 28: Hyoudou Enterprises opens up another branch in the united states of America, in the outskirts of Seattle, dedicated to weapons manufacturing and research. It's partly financed by the CIA for five years and the facilities were gifted to Hyoudou Enterprises, as per the deal struck in February 1961._

 _May 17: Vice President Lyndon B. Johnson visits South Vietnam. Failed Assassination attempt by north Vietnamese forces. Public outrage throughout the united states. Demands an end to the conflict once and for all. John F. Kennedy agrees._

 _1962 Mars 4: Akio Hyoudou concludes like he had believed, that after his arrival humanity started to develop psionics after finding more children around six or seven years old with the gift. Though not all psionics found trough the Ghost initiative were children._

 _May 17: The planed date of united states troop deployment in Vietnam is pushed half a year to November instead. One the promise of the troops getting access to new body armor from Hyoudou Enterprises._

 _August 10: Hyoudou Enterprises expands to Paris France and Berlin Germany._

 _November 17: United states of America deploys two-hundred thousand troops to Vietnam equipped with the new body armor. The Spectre Corp's provides the American Intelligent agencies with the first prototype for a Ground Penetrating X-Ray Radar for Satellites and Air Ships. As such, in 1963 the American Military severed on an offensive. The vital network of tunnels between North and South Vietnam was discovered with the X-Ray Satellite Radar, sealing the frontier and cutting the train of supplies in men and weapons to South Vietnam. The United States started doing a measured but heavy cleanup of the starved Vietcong and North Vietnamese forces inside South Vietnam, while hammering methodically even the smallest detected attempt to cut the Blockade, destroying the North Vietnamese support structure through precision and mass bombardment._

 _December 2: Hyoudou Enterprises expands to London England, Helsinki Finland, Beijing China and South Vietnam._

 _1963 October 18: Hyoudou Enterprises continues its massive acquirement of personnel and buying up any promising companies, as such Hyoudou Enterprise has a branch in most of the western world and the more developed countries in Asia._

 _November 22: John F. Kennedy assassinated. Lyndon B. Johnson takes over the presidency. Declared another two-hundred thousand troops will be sent to Vietnam to finally end the successful campaign once and for all. USSR massively boosts it's spending on military technology to catch up with the United States._

 _December 4: Akio Hyoudou arrives in South Vietnam after hearing rumors from American soldiers about demons on the battlefield, thinking some young psionics gone insane._

DxD:C

 _Akio gently made his way through the dense Vietnamese jungle toward his target, making no sound at all thanks to his ghost training and his hostile environment suit. It had taken him eight days to track his elusive target. He felt a small pity for the American troops that hade to trudge through this jungle in their combat gear with the heat and the humidity biting at them at every chance. At least his suit kept his body tempered. The sun was shining and no clouds as far as he could see through the canopy, which wasn't much. The jungle had been full of life. None which would have been able to touch the ghost. He ducked under another branch. Since the hostile environment suit had an integrated sensory suit that passively or actively scanned for living targets or movement depending on the user's own choice._

 _When Akio began to approach the tree line, closing in on the village after his eight-day trek. There was only silence, like all the wildlife decided to go quiet at the exact same moment. Akio knew he was at the right place then and there._

 _Akio activated his cloak, took a knee at the end of the tree line and scanned the village. A few buildings dotted the landscape. Made from wood and thatch. The terraced rice fields were the most prominent feature of the landscape, climbing far above the buildings. Taking in the bodies of the inhabitants of this village or what was left of them. They were torn apart, butchered the way the Zerg did. That thought didn't sit well with Akio. 'Could it be? The Zerg here?' Well here he was, so some of them could have been transported here if they were close to his position. Akio switched over to infrared vision and watched the bodies. They are still hot. Fresh kills. Not even an hour old, haven't had time to cool. Switching over to his psionic sight granting him the ability to see through walls. There inside the main building. Something had anchored itself to the roof. The heat signature shown is too warm for a human. 'Zerg then?' Akio exhaled slowly. 'That would confirm why the American troops thought it was a demon.' Akio thought. While shouldering, sighting on what he presumed was the head and fired his C-10 sniper rifle like he had done so many times before. The rifle kicked back against his shoulder gently and spit out the 25mm antipersonnel round charged with energy._

 _The round traveled through the space in an instance hitting the intended target precisely where Akio had aimed. Watching through heat vision when the target jerked, its grip loosened on the ceiling from the bullet impact that decimated its head and showered blood and brain matter all around. It finally tumbled down on the floor when gravity did its job. Still kneeling watching the surroundings. 'If it's the Zerg more will join it in moments.' Akio thought while watching the area. Few minutes passed before Akio decided to make his way over to the downed body. Akio gently nudged the door open while hugging the wall. When nothing jumped at him he made his way inside. Eyes narrowing at the sight. 'Not Zerg that's for sure.' Akio thought while scanning over the body. The head was gone as shown by the blood and matter spread out around the body. The upper body was that of a voluptuous woman's. Her stomach featuring a cavity with teeth. The lower body was gigantic and beastly with a snake tail and four legs, each having sharp claws. 'No wonder it could hang on the celling.'._

DxD:C

 _December 18, Hyoudou Enterprises opens its first biological research center in Seoul South Korea._

 _1964, Another two-hundred thousand troops arrive in Vietnam ending the conflict once and for all. Hyoudou corporation opens orphanages in countries where they have offices as a way to find and take care of more human psionics._

DxD:C

Issei slowly opened his eyes, got of the chair and made his way over to the old school building.

When he arrived at the double doors inside the building. He knocked. When no one answered, he knocked again. The doors slowly opened.


	4. Meet and Greet

2016-04-04

 _For a brick, he flew pretty good._

-Akio Hyoudou

 **Meet and greet**

2025 A.D. April 1

The doors swung open, giving Issei a clear view of the interior of the clubroom. Seeing and feeling the anxiousness and fear that radiated from the assembled devils almost made him visibly sight again. Now was not the time tough. His eyes finally turned back to the black haired buxom beauty that had opened the door. Issei moved his roaming eyes from her voluptuous body to look into her eyes.

He was surprised to see the range of emotions that flashed behind them, from joy to sadness to rage to lust to guilt to something entirely different and as quickly as they came, they were gone. Her eyes hardening while peering into his. Issei heard her voice, the steel in it. "Yes?". He gave her a small smile and responded with a gentle voice. "I'm here to see Rias Gremory, the princess of destruction, heir to the Gremory family and sister to the current Lucifer, Sirzechs Lucifer. Also, I'm here to see Sona Sitri, heir to the Sitri-clan and sister of Serafall Leviathan". Issei saw her eyes open wide in surprise. _'Probably surprised at my behavior and the fact that I know who her master really is and who Sona Sitri is'_. Issei mused while he watched her struggle to regain control of her mask. _'I can't really blame her or them, entirely'_. Issei stopped his wandering mind when she finally regained control and her mask slipped back on. Issei watched her eyes narrow. Her bust rising and falling with the deep breath she sucked in and then released. "President, Issei Hyoudou is here to see you and the student council president". Silence reigned supreme after Gremory queen's declaration. _'I could hear a paperclip hit the floor right now'_ Issei chuckled mentally.

What felt like a few minutes, was in fact just short of thirty-seconds. "Let him in Akeno". Issei heard Rias voice, his eyes narrowed. There was an edge to her voice, he didn't like. He flared his psionics. He felt the room. Their positions. The mood, read most of the surface thoughts from almost all of them, a few he couldn't read. Hostile, fear and anxiousness had been replaced with hostility. Apparently, Rias had decided to gain the upper hand by striking first before reinforcements arrived. Issei had done all of this while Akeno had turned around and motioned him inside with her left hand, her hair tied in a long ponytail followed her natural movement. He watched her take two steps inside, with her back to him, before he let out a quite chuckle that only she could hear. She halted in her track and turned her head to her left, her violet eyes narrowing and focusing on his purple ones. "What's so funny?" he heard her ask, voice laced with suspicion. Issei let out a light laugh and smiled before mouthing in a whisper that only she could hear. "I apologize for this". He saw both her eyes open wide in surprise before he pushed her aside to her right with a small psionic push at the same time as he disappeared.

Issei saw her fall in his peripheral, black hair sprawled out on the floor. While he speeds past her. A small energy trail was left behind him. Making a beeline straight for the crimson-haired ruin princess. At the same time Issei noticed that the rest of the devils in the room where armed as well. Most of them had so wide eyes that it was almost comical, almost being the key. Half-way through the room Issei released a low level Psionic blast only meant to push enemies or others back, without hurting them. The half-moon shaped shock wave pushed the devils back, almost all of them tumbled to the ground. All the furniture was also pushed back, some flipped and broke, others smashed into walls and where broken, windows smashed and glass flew outside and down onto the grass.

Issei jumped, sailed straight towards the shocked crimson princess. The small crimson black sphere of destruction magic was still present above her palm in her open right hand. Her long crimson hair flapping around behind her like there was air blowing from a vent behind her. Issei knew that jumping at a target wasn't the smartest thing to do, since you'd usually be a perfect target yourself, but with the mark in shock and the speed he had.

It was worth it for the psychological effect it would have afterwards if nothing else. He watched the crimson princess turn her head towards him at the last second as his left arm pushed her down her crimson-black orb sizzling out of existence. His left leg between both her legs and his knee on her abdomen. Right leg in front for support right arm raised to strike. Issei materialized an electric purple colored psi-blade from his right forearm that extended outwards.

Issei quickly took stock of the situation. All this had happened in an instant. Faster than any peerage knight could move. Most of the Gremory peerage and Sitri peerage where sprawled out on the floor. Not making any obvious moves to stand. Gremory's rook was still standing arms crossed before her. Issei could see she had protected herself against a chair that had been thrown her way. When he had released the psi-blast. Her clothes had ripped at a few places, probably where the chair had hit her when it broke in pieces. 'Impressive' he thought while he turned his head back to look Rias straight in her eyes, purple eyes met blue once.

He could see fear, her white skin glistened with sweat. Breath ragged. Issei stared into her eyes for what felt like an eternity. Without warning he plunged is blade forward, towards her exposed delicate neck.

DxD:C

Rias of the Gremory knew this was her end. She had seen the blade-arm go up and then down in slow-motion. She didn't know what she had been thinking. _'What if he really only wanted to talk?'_. She had acted on her emotions and made a bad judgment call. She knew it. He knew it. They knew it. Her and Sitri's peerage had been beat so fast she had not even had time to react. She had felt the buildup of psionic energy right before Akeno had been showed aside. Her medallion had cracked and shattered at that instance. Mere moment after she had been pushed down and him kneeling above her ready to strike. She closed her eyes as the blade began its, in her mind slow decent to her doom. _'I'm so sorry my friends'._ A tear released and feel from her left eye. Rias of Gremory inhaled what was to be her last breath. She could feel the heath closing in. _'This is it'_. She thought, despair setting in.

Someone screamed "Stop". She knew that voice. She could feel the cursed human power inches from her skin. Making it crawl. She opened her eyes but didn't dare to move.

DxD:C

"Stop" a male voice screamed. Issei had already stopped the decent of his blade a few inches from her neck before he heard the voice scream.

Turning his head to look at the newcomers both of his eyes narrowed as he looked at each of them.

Furthest to he left was a silver-haired beauty with matching eye color, known as Grayfia Lucifuge. Appearance wise she looked to be around mid-twenties. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on both sides, with small blue bows at their ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids.

On her right was the current Lucifer and the older brother of Rias Gremory, Sirzechs Lucifer. A man in his early twenties appearance wise with shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes.

On his right and slightly behind him was the current lord of the Phenex clan, Rival Phenex. A middle-aged looking man with blond hair that is spiky at the back and dark blue eyes.

On his right was another of the great Satan's. Ajuka Beelzebub. A handsome young man in appearance, with light blue eyes and green slicked back hair.

On his right and slightly in front of him was the current Leviathan and Sona Sitri's older sister. Serafall Leviathan. A beautiful girl with long black hair tied into twin tails and blue eyes.

Issei glanced at the five of them again before looking back at Rias before checking the progress of the other devils in the room. Some of them had gotten up and sported weapons again posit to attack at command. Issei sighted. _'They don't give up, do they?'_ He had to give them that. Of course, with the three great Satan's, the strongest queen and the immortal Phenex as reinforcement he could understand them though.

Issei made eye contact the current head of the underworld faction and kept it. With a strong unshaken voice Issei greeted them with a simple "greeting".


	5. Big Boss

2016-04-06

 _War has changed. It's an endless series of proxy battles. Bound to change again._

-Isamu Hyoudou

 **Big Boss**

2025 A.D. April 1

Silence. Silence greeted his greeting. He chuckled lightly. _'What did he expect?'_. Having Lucifer's sister's life literarily in his hands. Issei glanced around at all the assembled devils. All of them were now standing ready to attack. Most of their facial expression showed their anger quite clearly. Even the often composed younger Sitri devil showed some of her emotions as well. The older one on the other hand. Her eyes twinkled. He didn't know what to make of that.

Lucifer on the other hand was composed. Surprisingly so Issei thought. Since everyone knew how much he doted on his younger sister. The strongest queen was also composed, though he did spot a frown on her beautiful face. The third Satan watched him closely, studying every move he made. Lord Phenex though stared at him.

Issei cleared his throat. "So?" He continued. His voice carrying no note of anything expect confidence while looking around at the assembled devils. "Are we going to continue with this?" He gestured with his left hand at the devils. "Or are you people going to listen to what I actually wanted to talk about when I came over?".

"Issei Hyoudou. Release Rias and we will talk". Came the strong reply with a tone that said he was expecting to be obeyed this instance. Issei turned his sight back to Lucifer and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Now why would I do that?". He threw back. Then glanced at Rias. "She decided to attack me. While I hadn't shown any hostile intent at all". He stared at her, getting angrier. "In fact, you know what I… we should do for this and other… transgressions committed against my family the last three decades and against humanity by the three factions over the last two millennia?". He whispered.

Every devil in the room was paying rapt attention to the human. His eyes turned cold while at the same time they started to shine in a dark purple color. Psionic energy dancing around his eyes before covering them entirely.

Standing up from his kneeling position still starring down at the Gremory heir. Pointing his right hand and extending his index finger at her, he spoke with a voice that could freeze steel. "Don't even think about it". Seeing her blink, he turned his back to her too face the others. A few of the devils backed up at seeing his eyes. Most of them felt a chill run down their spines. The atmosphere inside the room had turned to one of impending doom. Like death herself were sitting in a corner watching in glee. Which she may have very well been. Who knows with primordial beings.

"Tell me Lucifer. Over the last two-thousand years. How many humans have the devil faction killed? Enslaved? Used?". His voice boomed. His mouth set in a thin line. Tendrils of psionic energy erupted outwards from his eyes like solar flares.

Issei watched the leader of the Devil faction lower his head in thought for over two long minutes. No one spoke. Lucifer raised his head to look at Issei "I- I don't know". Issei grimaced.

"You don't know" Issei parroted. "That's all humans are worth to your kind? Not even a number in a ledger". Issei started pacing back and forth while thinking. While the five strongest devils in the room looked at him in wonder and surprise. _'I mean, no wonder. Who starts to pace in front of their enemies?'_. Issei thought mentally before abruptly halting in his tracks. Head whipping about to stare at Rival. "Did that grilled chicken son of yours, Riser ever tell anyone what he did around nineteen years ago?".

Rival Phenex frowned. "What did you call him?". Issei stared into his eyes without backing down one inch. "Grilled chicken, though if you prefer. I could call him murderer of non-combatants. Child killer. Torturer. Rapist" He watched the Phenex leader start to shake in rage, face turning bright read before screaming "How dare you" and run straight at him without any thought, tactic or finesse _'Blind rage can make a you commit mistakes that you usually wouldn't do, no matter how experienced you are'_. Issei thought while he waited for the Phenex to close in _'My father knows that better than anyone'_ Issei grimaced. _'It's what really got his first wife killed, even if it was that Phenex that did the act'_.

Half a meter from him, Issei blasted the immortal Phenex with a direct psionic blast. Issei watched the lord of Phenex sail past every devil in the room crashing into the far wall close to where Akeno was standing. Temporarily dazing him. The other devils advanced slowly. Issei's narrowed his eyes. His right hand pushed a button on his school uniforms left-arm. The devils halted when his uniform started to flicker and disappeared. Behind was Issei in his hostile environment suit.

Issei grabbed the personal digital assistance on his left breast. Pushed a few buttons and threw it to the leader of the devils. "Press play". Issei said.

Issei gathered more psionic energy in has left hand while the Phenex came out of the daze and started to rise again. Issei shocked him with the gathered energy in his left hand. Temporarily making the Phenex immobilized by keeping a constant flow of energy.

DxD:C

Sirzechs Lucifer snatched the devise out of the air and did as asked. The other three pressed closer to him to get a better look. The screen flickered and then showed an interior of a warehouse in high quality. He could see shelves and boxes for storage close to the walls. In the center of the floor was a cleared out area with a chair. A female tied to it, in front of the chair was a male. He narrowed his eyes. Glancing at the date 2006 A.D. August 16 down at the right corner of the screen. Sirzechs recognized the male immediately. How could he not. He had met him just minutes before using a magic-circle to get to Kuoh to help his sister.

DxD:C

Issei watched the two male Satan's. Their faces getting paler and paler by the minute, as the ten-minute-long video played. The female Satan and queen where furious. Casting glances that promised murder at the Phenex.

The video ended. Everyone held their breath. Issei watched the emotions play out on their faces. The Silver-Haired Queen of Annihilation was starring daggers at the frozen Phenex lord. _'If looks could kill, he'd be a smoking crater now'_. He thought. The Satan girl hade ice forming around her right arm. Her usually cheerful attitude had completely evaporated.

The creator Satan had turned his head to lord Phenex his eyes as narrow as slits, calculating ways to turn the immortal Phenex into dust. The current Lucifer was shaking. Crimson-black tendrils extended forth from his body. Going up and down it.

DxD:C

Minutes passed. The other devils were hugging the walls. In case there was an explosion of violence. Then the crimson-black energy dissipated. The current Lucifer looked at Issei. "Who was that woman?". Came the strangely sympathetic voice from the current leader of the underworld.

"My father's first wife. She was pregnant at the time that video was recorded". Issei saw both Serafall and Grayfia turn pale at that and even Ajuka Beelzebub turned whiter. "If you close the video you'll see another video file. It's a big on. Three hours long with sound".

"Grayfia escort Lord Phenex to his domain". Issei heard the current Lucifer tell his wife. The silver haired maid bowed and did as asked. Issei released the energy flow.

Issei turned his head left to contemplate. He watched in the corner of his eye as the Grayfia teleported away with the Phenex. He gazed back at Lucifer. "Did none of you wonder why we suddenly had a massive campaign to remove devils from earth? Compared to the relatively few proxy conflicts between us before that time?" Issei pointed between himself and Lucifer. "After father had inherited the company from his father?".

Issei felt his anger dissipate, his eyes turned back to their normal purple color. He turned to Rias and extended his right arm towards her. Seeing her eyes widen. He chuckled out loud. "Oh. Sorry about that Gremory". He deactivated his psionic blade. Gave her a small smile and extended his hand forth again while staring into her blue eyes.

"I'm sorry for before. For what it's worth. I did come here to speak with you and Sona Sitri and nothing else". Still searching her eyes, he felt her hesitantly extend her left hand onto his right hand. He closed his hand around hers. Palm against palm. He gently helped her up. "Still. I could feel the hostility and as you already know or should know. Psionics can to a certain extent read minds and the mood from sentient beings depending on our PSI classification". He smiled at her.

"What were you thinking?". He asked her. Rias stared at the floor. Trying to hide both her cheeks with her hands. they were turning redder by the second from embarrassment. He heard her mumble something. "What, I can't hear you?". She looked up at him. Fire in her eyes. "I didn't".

Issei laughed, hard. Rias cheeks went crimson. He whipped a few tears away from his cheeks. He pointed back at her brother. "Maybe you should go over to your brother now?". Mirth was evident in his voice. He was still laughing at her internally, shoulders trembling. He watched her make her way over in the corner of his eye. Then he inhaled and exhaled a deep breath to calm himself down. Then he turned around. Making eye contact with each of the four strongest devils.

DxD:C

"So. Did you ever think about why that actually happened Lucifer?". Asked Issei.

He glanced at the other devils inside the clubroom until he locked eyes with two golden once. He winked at Rias Gremory's cat. Who jumped startled and hid behind Rias knight. He let out a low chuckle. "Well we thought that it would be inevitable that a forced relocation of devils would happen sooner or later. Perhaps even the fallen ones. So, we never did investigate what exactly caused it". He heard him take a deep breath. "Since the purge in the early-nineties. We. As in the devils. Have been expecting something like that to happen again" Issei heard Lucifer answer and sighted.

"The purge sounds quite ominous". Issei answered.

DxD:C

"The event that you call the purge came after what we call, the Fall of the veil and the complete unification of humanity under one government".

Issei walked over to one of the windows to his right. He cleared it of all glass fragments before he leaned against the window frame with both hands in front of him.

Scanning the wet school grounds. Taking a deep breath. Inhaling the kind of fresh air, you can only get after it's rained. He slightly turned his head left, to look at the devils from the corner of his eye. He motioned for them to join him with his left hand. Then looked outside again. A light breeze made the leaves on the trees sway gently. Issei sighted in content. He liked the feeling of a gentle breeze against his face.

None of the devils approached. He pushed himself up and turned around. Looking at each of them. His head cocked. "Are you coming or what?". They could hear the disappointment in his voice. Issei turned around again and leaned against the frame again in the same way as earlier.

This time he could hear a someone approach the window on his left. Clear out the glass and a small creak sounded when that person leaned against the frame. He glanced at the person. Seeing the Leviathan there. He turned his head more and gave her a bright smile before looking out again. Not seeing her cheek turn a little pink.

DxD:C

He decided to continue. "The fall of the veil occurred officially when the public learned about psionics and the supernatural world. The official date is nineteen ninety-one September 20". He stated.

"The unofficial date when it all started to move. Was in nineteen eighty-five. Akio, my grandfather traveled around the world meeting governments and other influential people. Six years of bribery. Assassinations. Black-mailing, Diplomacy and a massive information gathering campaign on a level never seen in human history before. Akio spent those six years to build the foundation to what was going to became humanity's governing body in nineteen ninety-five February 5. Under the banner of Unified Nations of Earth or UNE for short".

"The purge that you mentioned started in nineteen ninety-five November 10". He turned around and sat down on the window frame and felt the breeze on the back of his head. Closing his eyes relaxing.

"At the same time, Akio had to make sure that no fallback or blame would be pointed towards individuals with psionic power. No, he needed humanity to accept psionics, embrace it. The best way to make that happen. Was to have a common enemy. One that psionic works well against". He could feel their eyes drilling into him.

"So in a massive global press conference sent globally on television, radio and internet in September 20 nineteen ninety-one. Akio Hyoudou demonstrated psionics live. Announced that around 2025 if nothing drastic happens about thirty-five percent of the human population would be Psionics. The news swept the world in a storm". Issei smiled and held up one finger.

DxD:C

"When the audience started to quiet down humanity got it next shock. Akio Announces that Supernatural and mythical sentient beings exist among us and around us. To prove it a massive video file was sent at that exact moment to every single news station on Earth while the same video played on the screens at the press conference. While narrators explained what was happening for the radio audience. But the last prof was a caged devil that was dragged onto the stage. What I now know you call a stray devil. We didn't know that at the time". He glanced around him before closing his eyes again and holding up a second finger.

"Akio had to use his psionics to amplify his voice to get people to quiet down and they did. He went on to explain that the religious institutions knew about these supernatural and mythical beings and they had kept the knowledge hidden from the general population since around the middle-ages. As such he announced to the world that, Devils, Angels and fallen angels do exist, as does dragons, gods, goddesses and other supernatural beings that we are not completely aware of yet". Issei held up a third finger with a smile.

"The last announcement from him before he let the world leaders onto the stage for their time". Issei chuckled. "God is dead. He repeated that a few times, that the god had fallen in a distant great war between the three factions and the religious institutions knew it".

DxD:C

Issei held up a forth finger. "My grandfather had effectively turned the page on psionics and made humanity accept it in one feel swop. At the same time, he had directed humanity towards a new unifying enemy. Namely religion and by proxy the three factions. After that over forty world leaders announced that they were working on a new type of government that would govern mankind into the future".

Revealing his purple eyes again. He noticed he had gotten an audience. Most of the devils had been listening in rapt attention sitting on chairs and on the couch which had been turned towards him. Were now in shock.

Issei stared at them, then at the great Satan's. "You haven't told your own people that god is dead?". It wasn't really a question but a statement. Lucifer exhaled. "No, we haven't". Issei's simple response to that was "Oh... Well now they know".

"As you can imagine Lucifer. That didn't sit well with all of the nations on Earth". Lucifer gave a short nod in agreement. Issei closed his eyes. "So, it was decided. That one nation would be conquered and assimilated as an example of what would happen if the other ones didn't join the Unified Nations of Earth voluntarily". He smiled and chuckled.

"At the time, the Democratic People's Republic of Korea test launched intercontinental ballistic missiles. That didn't go well with the newly created UNE. So, they had involuntarily painted a big target on themselves". Issei opened his eyes and turned his head right to look at the Leviathan.

"Thirty thousand specters where deployed in nineteen ninety-five august 10. For the biggest singular assassination campaign done by humanity, ever. While UNE purred troops to the boarder to invade after the specters gave the all clear. Every single leader was neutralized from the highest ranking to the lowest one in that order. Everyone with dissenting thoughts were neutralized. Frankly it was a blood bath. One week for recon and planning, one week for execution and two weeks for the regular forces to roll in. was all it took. North Korea was assimilated into South Korea. That changed into the Republic of Korea. That was the price humanity had to pay too get the rest of the nations to join and they did".


	6. Slow Change

2016-08-16

 _Captain Shepard, I've finished scouting out the area, and... you pig!_

-Asia Argento

 **Slow Change**

2025 A.D. April 1

Issei pushed himself up from the window frame. Standing in front of most of the current leaders of the underworld without fear, glancing at them quickly before crossing his arms in front of himself, taking a deep breath to relax. Though he knew that if they decided to kill him. They could do so, quite easily. While Psionics works exceptionally well to negate or remove magic and against many of the supernatural species abilities. Someone like Serafall or Lucifer could kill him with relative ease, it came down to the raw destructive power they had to wield at their fingertips. He knew it, they knew it. He also knew that they believed that he couldn't kill them or touch them, which wasn't true. He would have to push himself to release his abilities to their full power. But that wouldn't end well for the humans living here or close by. The same if the Satan's decided to cut lose. They'd bring the school and the area around down in seconds. That's why he had a team of specters inside the school and outside the school, watching. He wasn't stupid enough to walk into a meeting with the Devils without backup. He could see that his audience had relaxed somewhat after hearing him go through some of the event that had happened.

DxD:C

Issei smiled a small quick smile at that. Issei turned his head right a fraction to look at the current Leviathan. She was watching him with her blue eyes. Surprisingly Issei could only see curiosity shine from those eyes of hers. No hostility at all. He turned his head fully to look at her and give her a light smile. He saw both of Leviathan's eyes widen in surprise before she turned her head away from him. Issei frowned slightly at that. As such he didn't notice the light pink that colored the Leviathan's cheeks when he turned his attention back to the current Lucifer who had watched the exchange with amusement.

Issei frowned even more when he noticed Lucifer's expression. Issei schooled his own features and cleared his throat catching their attention again, at the same time he straightened his back and went into a stiff military salute. After a few seconds, he changed into a more relaxed posture, his legs spread somewhat apart and his arms behind his back and then looked at each Devil in the room in their eyes. His own eyes imparting upon them that he was going to get down to the meat of the matter as to why he personally decided to make contact with them. After doing so, he zeroed in and held Lucifer's eyes. When he began in an official and clear tone. All eyes in the room were on him.

DxD:C

"As of March 5, twenty twenty-five I've been officially ordered by the Unified Nations of Earth assembly to pursue a permanent non-aggression pact with the factions know to humanity as Devils, Angels and Grigori. Also per orders received, I am to pursue a peace treaty with as many non-human species as possible". The room quieted. The palpable tension when he had looked them in their eyes had now transformed first shock then disbelief.

Minutes passed. Issei glanced at the assembled Devils. Not breaking the silence that had befallen the room. It was almost funny how perplexed they looked, if the issue wasn't so serious that is. Issei kept himself from releasing a quite sigh. He couldn't blame them. As bad as the relatively long conflict between humanity and devils had been. It wasn't anything compared to the _Count war._ Issei remembered that conflict well, his first combat experience in a real war. It ended only two years ago. In twenty twenty-three.

DxD:C

 _Issei hated Romania. Not it's innocent people or the country itself. No, he hated the weather. He never knew if it was the Vampire created fog or if it was the natural morning fog that spread out above the ground or both. Dawn had broken some time ago. The sun warmed the ground. The wind was calm. Not even a light breeze could be felt. Issei watched the front. Castle Bran the last remaining stronghold of the Tepes faction of vampires stood before him. 'Vampires' Issei thought while watching the torched ground and the multitude of craters created by the flames the Firebats unleashed and ammunition the Crucio siege tanks had spent bombarding the area. The forest around the Castle were all but gone. Unrooted by fire and death. Well Issei thought. The entirety of Bran was rubble now really._

 _The UNE 5Army group had trampled the place into dust and echoes. Not that it hadn't cost them lives and equipment it had. A lot. The six hundred thousand strong army group was reduced by thirty thousand men and women. Issei narrowed his eyes and slightly grimaced at that. The vampires had an affinity to use shadows and darkness itself as a weapon to pray upon the human army. It was quite effective. Especially inside the forest, the traps and ambushes had reduced the human numbers the most. That was until Captain Jonathan Shepard had decided that enough was enough and came up with a simple but effective yet brutal solution to this particular problem. Moving barrage. The siege tanks would enter siege mode in two horizontal lines._

 _The first Siege tank line would stand about fifty meters in front of the second line of tanks. In this formation, they cleared the forest. The first line fired their shock cannons, then changed back into tank mode. While the second line fired a barrage and then enter tank mode while the first line moved forward to the next position and sieged. There wasn't any forest left to speak of only cratered ground. Crushed trees and rocks. Fire from the Firebats raged. No new attacks came by the Tepes faction while the human army cleared a route towards the Castle._

 _Issei turned around and watched the main army encampment. Humans moving around in their Powered Combat suits in a hurry to get into place for the assault. He spotted a few people with hostile environment suits. An SCV was repairing a bunker close to the main road that lead up to the castle. Trenches had been dug around the entire castle. They had it surrounded. No one would escape. At the back of the camp he could easily spot the Shock cannons of the siege tanks in siege mode._

 _Three different vampire factions existed, Issei now knew. The Tepes, Carmilla and the Shuzen. They were only at war with the Tepes faction of vampires right now. The other two factions wisely decided to see what would happen before deciding if they would follow the treaty the Unified Nations of Earth had demanded that the vampires follow and uphold. It wasn't a negotiation. The enthrallment of humans had to end. The treaty also specified that the Unified Nations of Earth would supply the Vampire population with blood if they submitted to human authority._

 _Issei activated this communication system inside his suit. "Captain Shepard, do you read?"_

 _The reply was almost instantaneous. "What do you need kid?" Came the older man's voice over the com. Issei rolled his eyes at Shepards response, though to be fair Issei liked the Captain, he was easy going and the only thing he really cared about was getting the job done. "Do me a favor and use the siege tanks and fire one simultaneous barrage on the Castle". Only silence answered his request, Issei was about to repeat his request when he heard the roar of ten tanks firing at the same time. Issei quickly spun around and watched the castle when he heard the whistling sound of artillery shells before impact. With a mighty explosion, the ordinance landed. Issei watched as the barrier materialized. About fifty meters in front of the castle. The castle was unharmed. The shells detonating against the barrier created by magic. Issei narrowed his eyes. At the dark red shield. They had tried to attack from every direction at once hoping it was a limited shield that covered one point or one front, direction. Unfortunately, that wasn't to be. They had constantly bombarded the barrier with the Siege tanks for one-hole hour straight without anything to show for it. That was three weeks ago. He had contacted his father for advice and after a few hours. His father had decided that the barrier was the perfect test site for a new weapons system. Issei watched his HUD. Fifteen minutes. Issei contacted Shepard once more. "Captain. Fifteen minutes' left. Are your men ready?" He heard a light chuckle. "We were born ready kid". Issei zoomed in on the Castle._

 _He could make out a few figures in the windows pointing at the impact point on the barrier. "Hey kid. You sure this plan of yours will bring down the barrier?" Issei heard Shepards voice over the com. He continued to scan the castle while he answered the Captain. "Well if it doesn't work. We don't have that many options left. We could always nuke the castle. But that would be a pain to clean up afterwards" He deactivated the zoom. "Or we could hire some experts to figure out a way through the barrier. That would mean we would have to find someone from the supernatural world that would be willing to help us breach the barrier or a mage. Who knows how long that could take". Issei heard the good Captain chuckle. "Yeah I don't want to be here that long. So, kid what does this weapon of yours actually do?" Issei shook his head. Not that the Captain could see it. He turned around and saw that the men were ready to end this once and for all. Five thousand men in their green colored power armor had assembled. Only one stood out. Captain Jonathan Shepard in his dark brown armor._

 _Issei checked the time. "look above and to the west of the castle". Issei answered Jonathan and did the same himself while mentally counting down. At zero the sky turned brighter and brighter. A massive concentrated blast of nuclear energy traveled in a straight line from west too east, at its intended target. The camp was silent when the blast made contact with the barrier. The barrier instantly flickered and disappeared. The energy continued to travel past the barrier and smash into the courtyard, blasting soil, rock, masonry, dust and body parts in every direction, the castle wall blew outwards. The main keep crumbled into rubble. That was outside of the impact point, everything at the point of impact simply seized to exist. The assembled soldiers could feel the shockwave, see the keep explode like a mini-nuke had been detonated inside. The ground was quite after the roar of humanity's latest weapon of war. Before Issei screamed into his communication unit for the men to charge the target and doing so himself. He could hear the Captain echo him and the soldiers surged forward like a tidal wave. Effectively ending the Tepes faction. Only a few days after the other two remaining vampire factions signed the treaty._

DxD:C

"Why?" Issei heard Lucifer say. Blinking he made eye contact the leader of the Devils again. "why what?" Issei asked confused, being brought back from his memory.

"Why ask for peace now, when your kind is actually winning?" Issei watched Lucifer narrow his eyes at him. To their utter surprise Issei chuckled lightly at that. "Winning, how are we winning?" he let loose another chuckled and shook his head. "Sure, we have pushed almost all the Devils and all the Angels from Earth. The Fallen ones have been keeping themselves out of our way while we have waged a proxy war against your kind. The Angels haven't bothered us after most religious institutions where dismantled and destroyed, or lost most of their followers. Religious institutions were penalized by strict government over watch when it came to administer educational facilities or orphanages. Effectively ending their powerbase once and for all". Issei turned around and made his way over to the window again, narrowing his eyes while watching the sky. The clouds where all but gone now.

DxD:C

He continued talking without looking at them, instead continuing to watch the sky, it could be considered rude. But Issei just loved the feel of the gentle wind on his skin. "We have been killing each other for over thirty years now since the initial purge as you called it. A long time, relatively speaking as a human, with our shorter lifespans". Issei tone more somber now. "And throughout our conflict, innocent people. Devils, Humans and other supernatural beings got caught unnecessarily and sometimes needlessly in the crossfire". Issei glanced towards Rias as he spoke the last sentence and he continued to look at her while speaking. "You should know that even better than most of us Lucifer, your sister is one of those innocent victims of our conflict even if she is the sister of one of our enemies'' leaders". Issei turned fully to look at Rias. His entire being radiated sorrow and sympathy which surprised most of the Devils.

The room temperature dropped almost instantly after Issei mentioned Rias. Issei turned his head towards the Devil leaders. A crimson flame sprouted back and forth between Lucifer's hands. While the floor under Serafall's feet is covered in Ice. The Ice expanded outwards slowly in a circle with her in the center. Beelzebub was the only one of the leaders that seemed to be able to remain calm. Issei took a quick glance at the other Devils in the room, they all seemed shocked that he knew about Rias. Rias was sweating. Going through memories of her capture by a female human psionic. The torture and rape committed by said female human against her person.

All because of her hate of the Devils and particularly the Gremory family. The human driven by revenge and grief after losing her family in their conflict. While the memories rolled through Rias mind. Issei glanced at her. _'No wonder she doesn't trust humans and psionics particularly'_ Issei thought and sighed. _'She fears us. and no wonder, it's a surprise that she even let me help her up from the floor earlier'._ He thought while he turned back to the leaders. _'Hope they calm down soon, or I'll have to make a quick exit'_ Issei looked Lucifer in the eyes. He could see the struggle, the conflict there. Wanting to lash out at something resembling his sister rapist even if it was by species only.

DxD:C

Issei waited them out. After a few minutes, the Ice started to shrink back. Issei gave the Leviathan a small sad smile. While he waited for Lucifer to calm down. He watched Satan Lucifer take a deep breath.

"So, you knew about that. How?". Issei answered the question promptly while glancing a few times at Serafall. "We found the former holy priestess after she had healed Rias Gremory's physical injuries after Serafall Leviathan had saved Rias Gremory from her kidnappers and then left her behind, which was a surprise, I never understood why you left her. At first that is. Since you Devils are looking for sacred gear users and Twilight Healing would have been a great addition to any peerage.". Issei looked back at Serafall.

"She told us everything, she and the criminal that is". A gasp escaped from behind Serafall's lips before stating. "That can't be. I killed her". Issei narrowed his eyes at her while she stared back with equal ferocity. "Did you now? Is that why she is rotting inside a maximum-security prison for the rest of her life?". Issei answered and continued to stare back. It felt like she was reading his entire being with her gaze. Before she nodded. "Hmm, you are telling the truth as far as I can tell". She hummed under her breath. "I am". Issei answered right back. Issei blinked a few times the room felt like a blizzard now. He glanced around. The Devils had backed into one corner of the room on the other side of the room, while Sirzechs Lucifer fumed. If looks could kill, Issei would have been reduced to ash instantly.


	7. Progress

2016-08-20

 _You heard the lady! Move like you've got a purpose!_

-Colonel Jonathan Shepard

 **Progress**

2025 A.D. April 1

Lucifer was shaking. Trying to calm down. He knew this was a once in a lifetime opportunity to finally achieve peace or a non-aggression pact with humanity. In a measly seventy years since the arrival of the first human psionic. Everything had changed. Earth, it's abundant resources. Both in manpower and natural, was all but closed to the devils. Humanity's technological level had skyrocketed. Sirzechs Lucifer knew the angels had it worse than they. Their dependence upon prayers had weakened them after the religions on Earth had been all but crushed. He knew that Michael and Gabriel were working on something to change their dependence upon prayers. Making them more like the Devils, the Fallen, the Humans and other supernatural entities. While psionics grew in the human population, sacred gear users diminished. Psionics canceled out the possibility of a humans getting a gear as it reduced the effectiveness of magic, even now, standing in the room, Sirzechs could feel his power diminishing. At least he hadn't heard of any psionic humans with a sacred gear and if they existed they were few and far between. Not only that. Psionic humans couldn't be reincarnated as evil pieces. So, the repopulation of devils by using humans had slowed down considerably.

The devils needed to find a new way to regrow their population now, more so than ever before, time was a factor. Sirzech narrowed his eyes at the descendant of the human that destroyed the status quo. So far humanity hadn't been able to gain access to the underworld and heaven. It was a small blessing considered what would happen if they did. Fear, death and all-out war was all likely possibilities. Lucifer knew. Better to invite them with a purpose to the underworld.

Lucifer gently scratched his right chin. It wouldn't be easy. The devil population had its own problems right now. Political chaos. The traditionalists were pushing for new reforms and getting more influence. Massive refuge influx. The supernatural world feared the emerging humanity. Most of that fear while valid, also came from the fact that most beings had longer lifespans. Decisions where planed in centuries not days, weeks, months and years like the humans did. When the humans crushed the Tepes faction, all hell literarily broke lose. Riots. The Devils hadn't seen riots since the current Satan's had ascended to power. The fall of that one vampire faction had shown the supernatural world just how far humanity had gone in such a short amount of time. It had also shown the Devils their own weakness, in their way of doing things. The devils needed to reform and adapt. The fact that they were still bickering about what to do about the humans showed that clearly. While they fought. Humanity grew in strength and if Beelzebub was right and he almost always was. The humans were trying to build some kind of gateway or portal.

Luckily for the devils, Sirzechs had no problem working himself to the bone for their kind. He was going to milk the Phenex debacle for all it was worth. While using all his considerable influence to crush the traditionalist and the old Satan faction that lingered in the shadows. A grim smile made its way onto his face while he watched the Hyoudou kid. _'Yes, it's finally time for us to change. No matter the cost'_. Lucifer thought.

DxD:C

Issei saw the smile emerge on the Satan's face and kept himself from shivering. At least he calmed down Issei thought.

DxD:C

Sirzechs Lucifer, the leader of the underworld. Had decided on what to do with the Phenex son. He smirked. To think that I almost allowed that _thing_ to marry my one and only sister. His expression transformed into one of pure disgust as he glanced around the room, seeing Rias and her peerage and Sona Sitri and her peerage hug the far wall looking at him with unease, hurt him. He felt a slight pain in his heart. Especially his sisters fear. Serafall Leviathan had raced her left eyebrow while watching him. Beelzebub had a contemplating look on his face. before making eye contact with Issei again addressing him. "We agree".

DxD:C

Both of Issei's eyebrows shoot up. His entire body radiated disbelief. He looked around the room. Glad to know he wasn't the only one not believing what he was hearing. Oh, he had hoped for this outcome, not this fast though or easily. He saw the Leviathan turn around and gently touch Lucifer's left arm. Grabbing his attention.

DxD:C

Lucifer felt someone touch his arm. He turned his head to look at the current Leviathan. "Sirzech. You know, you can't decide on something like this, on your own, right?". He blinked a few times before realizing what he had said without clarifying. He took in the faces inside the room. Everyone had a look of disbelief etched on their features.

He blinked a few more times before zeroing in on Hyoudou again. "What I meant to say is. I agree to an… exchange". He saw Issei's expression change from disbelief too neutral. "Oh. And what exchange would that be then?" Lucifer saw him eyes narrow and stare straight into his eyes. Lucifer stayed composed and decided to not mince words or play politics.

"I want that rapist of a human being that... attacked my sister. You, or rather your father wants Riser Phenex". Lucifer was impressed. The human didn't change expression or in any way showed what he thought right now. He heard a serious voice with a hint of steel in it answer him back.

"So, let me make this crystal clear then. You Sirzechs Lucifer leader of the underworld. Want's to exchange one of your pure-blooded devils for your sisters… attacker? Is that correct?".

Lucifer nodded slowly while with a clear voice simply stated "Yes". He saw Hyoudou contemplate and look around the room before Issei's gaze landed onto his sister staying there before turning back to him. The other Devils inside the room held their breath. His fellow Satan's were looking at him in a new light. "How far are you willing to go, to make that happen?" Lucifer watched him take a slow breath before continuing. "Can you guarantee an exchange will happen?". He narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"Let me make it perfectly clear to you and everyone inside this room. I'll grind the Phenex family, their lands and anyone that denies Rias this justice, into the ground. No matter the cost". He stared at Issei with a grim expression. The entire room radiated shock at his declaration. "For far too long I've been playing at politics. The time to change is now. It's the time for decisive action. Agree and you'll have that Phenex in your hand in one month, together with an answer for that peace accord of yours". He said in a regal voice befitting the leader of the underworld.

DxD:C

Issei was shocked inside, he didn't show it outwards, keeping his neutral expression. He knew Lucifer was a shroud person. With a sound tactical and political mind. But what he talked about now, could easily lead to a real civil war erupting for the devils. Well for humanity that was a good thing regardless. The two gates were almost finished. A piece of engineering that had taken humanity almost twenty years to research and build. With it they would finally be able to access the underworld and heaven at will. He narrowed his eyes into slits. Asking in a low voice. "You know that, that could lead to a civil war erupting in your domain, right? And… what if you lose this gamble? The accord won't even be negotiated upon then and we won't get that Phenex". Issei stated. Issei saw the big smile appear on the Satan and his eyes opened big as he stared at Issei. Issei didn't like it.

DxD:C

Lucifer knew he had him where he wanted him and he gave the human the biggest smile he could while his eyes shined brightly. "Well, then it's in humanity's best interest to make sure I do win. If I win, Humanity will have us Devils negotiate a peace accord, fairly. You'll also get Raiser Phenex". Lucifer smile grew if at all possible before slamming in the last nail into the coffin. "If I lose. Nothing is guaranteed except a continuation of our conflict. Until those portals of yours is finished that is. Then it's all-out war". Sirzechs watched Issei's eyebrows climb and his eyes shine in realization before he heard a low chuckle that grew in volume and size until the human Spectre was laughing hard, tears falling from his eyes. This continued for almost two-hole minutes. The devils inside the room grew quiet. Tensions escalating by the way the human was acting. Before the laughter died down and he saw Hyoudou wipe his tears away with his right hand.

DxD:C

' _Bastard, I've been had'_ Issei thought after his outburst and chuckled lightly, his respect for the Devil leader grew. He hoped the team that negotiated with the Angels would do a better job than he did. He looked at every single devil inside the room before turning back to Lucifer. Shaking his head. This day was supposed to be about establishing contact with the Devils. Not making deals except that one exchange that they had prepared for if at all possible. Issei chuckled again. He couldn't really help it. He didn't really expect this. Not at all, and he freely admitted that inside his own mind. He gave the Leader of the Devils a bright smile and his eyes shone with mirth.

"So be it. You'll have humanity's backing. After an official request has been made to the Unified Nations of Earth assembly from you personally and only you Satan Sirzechs Lucifer". Issei put his right hand forward for a handshake. Which he noticed Lucifer grabbed promptly and gave a shake with a grin etched on his face. Issei smirked. "Playing at politics, was it?" Lucifer chuckled. "Yes, it's somewhat of a pastime". Issei Laughed at that. "Well played, well played indeed". He gave one more shake before stepping back again.

DxD:C

Lucifer also stepped back. He knew how this would end. The Phenex family wouldn't give the Riser. He was a pure-blooded devil. It wasn't going to happen. At the same time, he had the chance now to crush both the traditionalist and the old Satan factions in one fell swoop. And he had the backing of humanity. They really must want this peace accord. He really wondered why now. What changed?

"If there isn't anything else we need to discuss Issei Hyoudou. I need to go back and rally my allies and anyone that would side with me and prepare for what is to come". He glanced at the Satan's on his left. "And speak with my fellow leaders here".

DxD:C

Issei raised his right hand in a sign to stop him before speaking "There is actually. Three things to be precise, if you don't mind. But I rather work while the iron is hot, so to speak". seeing Lucifer nod, he continued. The first thing is regarding the portals you mentioned. He saw both of Lucifer's eyes narrow. Issei gave him a slight smile. "Don't worry I'm not going to ask about how you knew about the Gates. I Imagine it's something Beelzebub figured out. No, what I need is for you to decide where inside the underworld we should open the gateway. Because when its finally activated and opened, it won't be shut down again without it being destroyed, that is". Issei saw the surprise register momentarily in Lucifer's eyes before disappearing.

"You trust me to choose the place for humanity's arrival, why?". Issei smiled slightly at that. The others inside the room listened with rapt attention. "believe it or not, but I want this peace. Call it… a gut feeling if you want. Or a show of trust. But I do believe you want the same thing as I do and if there is going to be even a small chance of achieving that. Well there need to be some trust here". He pointed between himself and Lucifer. But he really meant between Humanity and Devils which wasn't going to be an easy feat in and on itself.

Issei watch Lucifer contemplate that issue before nodding. "Your right. The only place I can somewhat guarantee your safe arrival, would be on the Sirzech estate grounds. Would that work and how much space would this gate of yours need?". Issei answered him promptly. "two kilometers in height and two kilometers in width and open ground all around it for at least five kilometers". The assembled devils all widened their eyes at that. Even Lucifer. "That big? Why that big?". Issei sighted. "Honestly? It was designed for an invasion in mind..." Issei took a deep breath. "or to fire WMD's through". He exhaled. "The space is needed for troops and vehicles and planes or ships that wants to pass through". Lucifer watched Issei surprised. He didn't expect an honest answer. "All right I understand. Well clear the forest south of the keep. It will take a few weeks but I trust that is sufficient?". Issei nodded. "That's fine".

DxD:C

"So, onto the next issue. I'll call my friend and her team over". Issei told Lucifer who tensed at that. So, did the other devils as he proceeded.

"Asia?" Issei said into his personal communication unit built into his hostile environmental suit.

"Issei? Is everything okay? They haven't done anything to you, have they?". Her voice turned from her gentle self, into something that could make steel bend with mere words only. Issei smiled one of his genuine smiles. Not noticing how all the Devils were watching him or that a few of them had a slight colorization appear on their cheeks. "No Asia, everything is fine. Bring the package and your team. I have a new mission for your team and you". There was a slight pause before a reply made its way back. "Understood Issei. We'll be there shortly". Issei smiled. "Thanks Asia". A gentle laughter made its way back over the com. "Anytime".

DxD:C

They found Asia four years ago when Rias Gremory was thirteen. The then Twelve-year-old girl had been malnourished and barely alive. By the time they found her. Like Issei, Asia was one of the youngest Specters in service. Breezing through the specter training faster than Issei had. That fact only known to a few higher-ups. Also known to a few outside the Specters was that Asia were the only Psionic known to ever have a sacred gear. The Twilight Healing. Combined with that, Asia Argento was one of few existing psionics that were tested above PSI 10 on the psionic index.

Asia for all her gentleness and caring personality, was up there at PSI 14. Asia was one of the few certified combat medics available and the only Psionic-Healer in existence. Argento is an expert scout and infiltrator.

If Issei where to be honest with himself, which he was, most of the time. An apt comparison would be. He was the nuclear weapon. She was the laser scalpel. A knock on the double doors brought Issei back to reality. He turned towards the doors. The biggest and gentlest smile any supernatural being had ever seen on his face, appeared like by magic. He couldn't stop it and he really didn't want to. It had been sometime since he last had meet her. He urged the Satan to open the door with both of his hands, excitedly.

DxD:C

Lucifer looked at Issei and the smile he had and shook his head. Never did he think that, that would be something he would ever see on a specters face. He turned back towards the doors and obliged Hyoudou by walking towards them and opening the left one.

DxD:C

Issei saw the door open slowly. The first thing he saw was a glimpse of that blond hair, now fastened in a pony-tail. As the door slide open more. He could make out her well-toned athletic body and assets while his eyes roamed freely over her entire body. Training, field operations and better nourishment had made her assets grow and her body were now more toned than it had ever been. The hostile environmental suit just highlighted that fact even more. She had her C-10 on her back and two P-45 pistols. One on each hip. On her back, he could also see the Caduceus reactor specifically designed and order by Isamu Hyoudou for her personal use. Issei eyes traveled back up to her face and specifically to her green eyes that twinkled. When they made contact. Issei let out a low gentle, almost in a whisper. "Asia" that the Devils barely heard. Before he was blasted onto the ground.

DxD:C

Asia hearth was beating slightly. She hadn't seen Issei in almost a year. Her team had secured the package on her order and brought it with them. She had a gentle smile on. While she made her way towards the doors into the club room and knocked. After a few moments, the door opened ever so slowly. Asia Argento quickly scanned the room for her target. Which she found almost instantly. She looked at him intently. Her eyes shone with happiness that she almost only ever showed towards anyone except Colonel Shepard. She could feel his gaze travel along her body. Her cheeks turning redder by the second. Not that she minded. Issei is special to her. When they finally made eye contact she lost all resemblance of composure when she saw that gentle smile and heard hear name barely whispered.

Instantly she blasted past everyone and straight into Issei, a light trail of psionic power could be seen. Pushing him onto his back, straddling him and gently crying onto his shoulder while hugging him tight. "I missed you Issei". She could feel him hug her back with his left arm and gently stroke her head with his right hand. She loved it when he did that. She was lucky Jonathan Shepard were open about Issei. Probably because he liked the kid himself and trusted him. To not try and go too far. Which Issei would never do. They were both his closest friends.

She watched Issei eyes open slightly while giving her a gentle smile. "It's good to see you to Asia and I've also missed you". She could feel him stop stroking her head which made her pout and him to release a light laugh. Which made her cheeks color a little as she felt his thumb stroke the tears away from her left cheek.

DxD:C

If anyone would have glanced at Koneko, Rias rock. They would have seen a small pout on her face for a few seconds before it disappeared.

DxD:C

Rias was in shock. Specters acting like humans. She had long ago degraded them too non-human beasts inside her mind.

DxD:C

Akeno almost blasted them apart with lightning. She wanted Issei to do that to her after all this time. Even if they were enemies. Well they weren't enemies, anymore right? Akeno frowned. She had missed him. Especially after her mother's death.

DxD:C

Serafall chuckled lightly. While watching them.

DxD:C

Sirzech stared at the other four Specters and invited them inside with their package. A human one. Arms locked behind her back with handcuffs enchanted with psionics.

DxD:C

Issei chuckled lightly and stroke Asia's cheek one last time. "Could you, please get up now Asia? We have business to attend to". He watched her pout. Her cheeks puffed. "Sure Issei". She climbed of off him and helped him up again by offering him her hand, which he took and she pulled him up. He gave her a small smile again before turning towards Lucifer and the four other specters and their human cargo narrowing his eyes at the human. Before he took a quick look around the room.

DxD:C

Issei made eye contact with Serafall leviathan. "Let me introduce all of you to my friend and one of the best Specters in service". He said and turned his head towards Asia. Noticing the light pink color that had made an appearance on her cheeks. Issei chuckled lightly. He always felt at ease when she was around. She still got shy a times. Especially when she got praised. He turned back to Serafall. "This is Asia Argento". He gestured with his left hand while still looking Serafall in the eyes. Asia nodded towards everyone inside the room and even gave a small wave with her hand to Rias. She recognized her even after four years. Glad she seemed alright.

"You remember her I assume?". He watched her blink before looking at Asia more closely. Her eyes light up with recognition. "I do; she looks a lot better now than when she healed Rias". Issei nodded. "Yeah, we found her a few days after you left her. Almost dead to the world". Anger flashed in his eyes before he schooled his features.

DxD:C

"Well I'm glad that Asia's team is as effective as always". He gave the four other specters a nod which they acknowledged before he motioned them over, two of the specters dragged the human between them. "I'm glad we reached something of an accord Lucifer". He turned towards Rias who was afraid and it showed on her face. Looked almost cowed when she recognized the human on its knees. He gave her a small sad smile and turned to Lucifer locking onto his eyes. "I'm also glad that I'm able to keep one part of our deal today. Thanks to Asia here and her team". Without any mercy or feelings of guilt, he put his right foot on the back of the prisoner, and pushed her forward towards Lucifer, hard. She flew forward her head smacking into the floor. brown hair flapped around. The prisoner lay there sprawled out. Blood oozing out of her nose.

"let me introduce you to Rachel Kawata… Rias Gremory's assailant, rapist and torturer". The room went deadly quiet.


	8. Past Encounter

2016-09-05

 _Nothing ventured, nothing gained._

-Professor Ellen Anders

 **Past Encounter**

2025 A.D. April 1

 _Night had descended upon the Island of Delos. The Moon shone brightly upon the earth. The small Greek island in the south Aegean Sea. had seen a staggering amount of human activity the past two years since twenty sixteen. All of the humans except a few natives, were part of the Hyoudou archeological and mythological department or H.A.M as some had taken to calling this specific branch of the Hyoudou group, created twenty-five years ago. In an effort to understand and catalogue the supernatural world. It's inhabitants and beings._

 _Since H.A.M's creation the department had steadily grown in size over the years. No wonder. There were to many archeological sites to go through. To many mysteries too solve around the globe and the number of supernatural beings in existence far exceeded what had been predicted or believed by Akio Hyoudou when he created H.A.M._

 _You could easily argue that H.A.M was one of the biggest growing parts of Hyoudou group in the past recent years. Professor Ellen Anders the leader of H.A.M pushed for a bigger budget every year to cover their ever-expanding costs for equipment, personnel, security and other expenditures. So far, she had meet with very little resistance. Isamu Hyoudou had made it quite clear to her when he hired her eight years ago. That money wouldn't be an issue within reason, if they produced results however small or big those results might be. Result were all that mattered and he had kept his word to the letter._

 _DxD:C_

 _Unknown to the humans. At the southern foot of Mount Kynthos as night descended. A huntress that had claimed this Island as it's home. Watched the humans with keen interest. The hunter had watched their first ship arrive two years ago and had, had an eye on them ever since. The small outpost that they had established at the ancient port. Had grown in size from fifty individuals to around five hundred. Last few days had seen a flurry of activity inside the human encampment. More people and equipment had arrived through sea and air. Baring the same human corporation's logo. The huntress narrowed her eyes. Something was going on. Usually the humans would be asleep at this time of the day except a few patrols and lookouts. Not this day. The entire encampment was a blaze with floodlights. Shouts could be heard, orders given and heavy equipment working. The hunter stared at the human silhouettes in the distance and hoped the humans hadn't found what was buried underneath the old temple ruins. She shuddered at the thought of the many beasts they may awaken._

 _DxD:C_

 _Professor Ellen Anders was livid. They had finally found the passage she believed. Her black hair gently moved due to the light breeze. Her brown eyes scanned the heavy digging equipment critically. A few guards moved about. Their power armor and their heavy gauss rifles secure in their hands stood out the most. A few Ghost in their hostile environment suits were also watching the progress of the dig site with interest. Ghosts. An apt name for H.A.M's own specters Ellen thought. They had decided to change their own designation and logo after getting transferred to H.A.M. Since they were no longer part of the Specter corps and now exclusively belonged to H.A.M and they had their own command structure._

 _But most importantly for Anders was the fact that Isamu and Issei Hyoudou had arrived yesterday. Decided to take part in this discovery personally. Well Issei was ten years old at the time. His eyes shined brightly with youthful curiosity. Why Isamu decided to bring his son along to a potentially dangerous situation she didn't know. She had learned after eight years in their employment that arguing the point was pointless. Besides she liked the kid. His curiosity reminded her of how she herself had been at his age._

 _The stark different between their Ghost and the Specters accompanying the Hyoudou's was like night and day. The specters where constantly scanning the area around them and on constant vigil. While the ghosts were and felt a lot more relaxed than their counterparts. Ellen watched the drill progress. They would soon reach the literal passage under the ancient temple ruins. They had found them through deep scanning the ground around the area. She was elated beyond reason. She had done what they Hyoudou's always wanted since the conflict with the devils had begun. Finding a way into the underworld and now she believed she had done so after years of researching Greek history, mythology and going through many different archeological sites around the Greek archipelago. she believed she had finally found it and that's why the Hyoudou's were here. The passage to the underworld._

 _There had been stories about a passage to the underworld throughout ancient Greek history. Where the souls of the dead went after release of their mortal bounds. But there were also stories of mortals entering the underworld through a passage and coming back. She believed she had found the passage or one of them at least. Ellen didn't believe it was a literal passage that you just walked through like a corridor inside a house into another part of the house. No, she was quite sure that at the end of the tunnel there would be portal or a gate to bring them into another world, realm or dimension. Not just a simple stroll down a tunnel. The underworld wasn't literary buried inside the earth. Neither was Heaven literally in the sky._

 _The fact that other ancient mythologies had a way into the underworld also lent credence to her way of thinking. She was brought back from her musing when the Foreman called for them to turn off the drill. They had reached the tunnel. Ellen swallowed. This was it. She locked eyes with Isamu Hyoudou who gave her a non-verbal sign to continue. Ellen liked this about the Hyoudou's they didn't come and took over the site and changed things or took credit for the discovery when they arrived. No, they always let the people or the group of people that found them, take the credit and lead the expedition into the unknown. She respected that immensely. A lot of superiors took all the credit for the work at the end._

 _DxD:C_

 _The Huntress heard the heavy machinery go silent while she moved towards the source through the forest at the base of her home two story home. Her home protected by a barrier to keep humans and others out. She knew they had found what she feared they would find while she made her way closer to the site. The huntress had seen the digging they were doing while slipping past the vigilant human sentries inside the compound. Keeping to the shadows. The big machine was drilling straight for its intended target. She knew what was down there. The way to nether realm. The huntress grinds her white teeth hard. As a search light slightly passed by her position illuminating her for a second. Anyone watching would have been able to see a brief flash of silver hair under her brown leather hood, blue eyes. Golden bow on her back and a quiver on her left hip with arrows. She would have to contact Olympus, follow the humans or both. She didn't like either prospect. She didn't really keep in contact with Olympus more than absolutely necessary. Which meant a bare minimum._

 _She hugged the wall of the nearest building and peered around the corner at the assembled humans while contacting Zeus mentally "Zeus!". They seemed to get ready for and expedition down into the tunnel they had dug into. She looked the group over intently. Zeus voice came back, he sounded surprised, which he was. "Artemis my daughter, this is a pleasant surprise. It's been too long since we spoke". Her eyes narrowed slightly. 'It isn't like you have tried to contact me either' she thought. While she answered Zeus back she noticed the child looking in her general direction like he was searching for something. Her eyes narrowed even more at that in thought. 'He can't see me, can he?' she thought while she sent her answer back to Zeus. "Sorry father, this is not a social call". She glanced away from the child just for a second before her eyes moved back to him. The child was looking straight at her with open wonder. Artemis the goddess of the hunt inhaled sharply. Her eyes widened slightly. The child was looking her straight into her eyes from this distance. She was cloaked in the shadows of a building on the other side of the dig site. He had still located her at that distance. Her the goddess of the hunt._

' _N-n-no this can't be. Must be a mistake' her mind supplied in denial. While a small part of her mind thought to confirm that he could actually see her in a simple way. Her rational part followed that course of action. So, she simply gave a small greeting with her right hand and waved to him. She didn't expect a response after all. As this happened the humans had assembled a force to trek the tunnel. "The humans have found the passage to hades realm". She simply informed the ruler of Olympus. "Are you sure daughter?" Zeus answer came back instantly and serious. She gritted her teeth. "Yes, father I'm sure. I'm watching them right this very moment" she snapped back before she paused. She saw the young human look at her in puzzlement._

" _They've assembled a force to move down into the tunnel already and they'll head out at any moment". She saw the features of the child brighten up into a big smile. "I see. I'll assemble the other Olympians for a meeting right now to discuss our next course of action. Artemis, you continue to monitor them". She heard him paus for a mere moment before Zeus voice came back. "Contact me if anything happens immediately". The child waved back at her. The huntress eyes widened significantly. So, he could see her. Artemis replied with a simple "Yes". Before she cut her mental connection with her father, the Olympian ruler. She saw what she assumed was the childes father or relative based on the same physical characteristics. look at his son and following his gaze to her location. She held her breath. But the elder's eyes moved passed her not even staying on her for a moment. She released her breath she didn't even know she had been holding. "Issei. Is something wrong?" She heard the grown human male ask the child. 'Issei'. So that's his name Artemis thought. A small smile played at her lips. She saw the child look to his right and up at the adult human. Before shaking his head in a negative. "No everything is fine dad". The father looked at his son before nodding. "Alright, now keep close Issei when we head down". The child nodded._

 _Artemis eyes first widened then narrowed. They were goanna bring the child into the passage that lead to the underworld. Into Hades realm. She watched the big armored humans make their way down into the hole and the rest following behind. The child in the middle of the group glanced back at her one last time before his head disappeared out of view. Artemis immediately followed the humans into the maw of the beast._

DxD:C

Issei snapped out of his memory when he heard Lucifer tell Beelzebub to escort Rachel to the underworld.


	9. Past and Present

2016-09-06

 _That's why I love hanging out with you guys. Why shoot something once, when you can shoot it 46 more times._

-Lieutenant Alexander Williams

 **Past and Present**

2025 A.D. April 1

"Wait". Issei shouted to Lucifer and Beelzebub. They both turned to look at him.

Issei walked over to the prisoner and kneeled behind her and removed the psionic handcuffs.

Lucifer and the devils looked at Rachel and Issei in alarm while Asia didn't even bother to glance their way. Instead making her way over to Rias. Asia tried to gently squeeze Rias on her right shoulder to comfort her, but that made Rias flinch instead. So, she whispered something into her ear that Issei couldn't hear though he did frown at her flinching away from Asia. Issei got up from his kneeling position and glanced at Beelzebub. While handing the cuffs over to one of the specters from Asia's team.

"You can take her now". Issei said with ice in his voice.

Lucifer looked back at Issei. "Can't she use Psionics now?". He asked. The question that most devils were thinking about. Issei blinked a few times before glancing at the prisoner and then moving on to Lucifer. "Of course not. She can't use or even access Psionics anymore. We made sure of that". Lucifer fixed him with a stare which he matched, before motioning Beelzebub to leave with the prisoner.

Issei watched the magic circle form underneath Beelzebub and Rachel before both disappeared.

Issei looked back at Satan Lucifer again with a neutral expression. "So. Just out of curiosity. What are you going to do with her?".

Issei saw the cold hate in Lucifer's gaze. Not directed at him though. No Issei could guess Rachel would get what she had coming for a long time. "I'll drop her of into a specially constructed prison in the lowest parts of the underworld. Have her sweat there for a few weeks in total darkness!". Issei watched with fascination as Lucifer's expression transformed from somewhat neutral into something morbid and maniacal as he continued. "Then I'll have her tortured for all she is worth. When she is begging for death I'll make sure she understand that death is only a release for the worthy ones. Since she is worth less than the dirt under a minotaur's hoofs, that will have their way with her whenever they want. She will never die. I'll make sure of it. I'll make sure to be the one to whisper that into her ear when she begs repeatedly for release from her mortal bonds. Before I let the minotaur's at her again and again and again".

Satan Lucifer laughed manically a booming hollow voice that echoed throughout the building. Crimson energy played inside his eyes. "Then when she is broken. Mind, body and soul. I'll make sure she understands that this is what she has to look forward for all of eternity". Lucifer had both hands in front of him crimson energy jumping between them and growing in power. The devils except Leviathan were all covering because of the pressure their leader released. Until it suddenly ended. The energy disappeared and the current leader was kneeling and grabbing his head in pain. Behind him was Grayfia the annihilation queen, who had teleported back in the middle of his rant. Right hand stretched out in front of her. She had smacked him on the back of his head. "That's enough from you". Her cold voice told her husband. Though her eyes said something else. She agreed with him. Issei blinked.

"B-but Grayfia" Came the whiny voice from the current leader of the underworld. Issei couldn't believe it. The right side of his lips twitched. He had to use all his considerable will power to not laugh openly. He failed somewhat. His head looking straightforward but both his eyes glanced to the right, the right side of his mouth opened and he released a light puff of air. Before schooling his features again and looking back at Lucifer who was getting up. Issei looked at him with a thoughtful expression. "Well for whatever it's worth". He glanced at Grayfia before locking eyes with Sirzech Lucifer again. "I'd do something similar if anything happened to anyone I cared about". Issei conveyed that he was serious with his eyes and posture. "For example, if anything happened to Asia". Issei didn't see Asia's cheeks turn red at his proclamation as he continued, the others did. "I'd be… hard pressed to keep control of my actions, emotions if anything… bad befell her". Issei eyes narrowed into slits his eyes turned cold. His teeth grinding. Issei wasn't the one to show emotions often. Especially negative ones. He had been forced to learn through training to suppress or keep a tight lid on them as often as possible, not that it always worked and lately it had been harder than ever to do so.

They could see him struggle to push his negative emotions back. Issei hands clenched and unclenched at his sides. After a few moments, his features schooled and his breath became even as he opened his eyes and stared at Lucifer. "So, I'm not going to be the hypocrite and tell you I wouldn't do the same. Since I would. Without a single doubt and without regret". He looked around the room and smiled lightly as he settled on Asia with his gaze before turning back to Sirzechs after a few moments. "Which brings me back to my third point. I need you to bring Asia and her team with you to the underworld to install the gate-beacon and to scout out the area". Issei didn't feel like using subtle threats to make his point come across of what would happen if anything happened to her. Issei had always been blunt, almost to a fault. It was easier that way, no possibilities of anything misinterpreted or figured out wrongly that way. Issei could be subtle if he had to, he just preferred being frank.

To his surprise Sirzech Lucifer smiled and shrugged before he answered. "I figured as much". Issei saw him look at Asia then back at him. "I'll make sure she and her team gets treated well". Issei tried to see if he could spot any deceit. He couldn't. He nodded. "I guess that's all the businesses we needed to conclude for now". He turned around and walked towards Asia to brief her and her team on their next assignment. He stopped halfway over on looked over his shoulder at Lucifer. "And I'll be staying at this school as a student. If you or anyone need to contact me. You know where I'll be". He saw Lucifer nod before he turned around and went over to Asia and her team.

DxD:C

 _Artemis followed the humans down the tunnel. Easily slipping past the sentries guarding the entrance, silent as a cat. Staying in the shadows. Becoming one with them. The slight throb, she had felt in her chest when the child had gone inside. had compelled her to follow. She scanned the dirty cave walls and ceiling. Easily keeping pace with the humans. Always out of sight and reach. Snippets of talk could be heard. The armor the bulky humans used had lights built into them that illuminated the tunnel. The humans without armor had flashlights in their hands. Tense minutes passed as they traversed the passage. Artemis extended her right hand and felt the rugged cave wall. Cold to the touch. She saw the human at the front hold up his hand and sign for them to halt. She could see the tunnel end and expand in front of them into one big wide area. Few armored humans in the back walked passed the others with crates in their hand. She watched them put the crates down at the end of the tunnel before entering the new area that was fifty meters wide and fifty meters long and fifteen meters high. Opening them. A few of the unarmored humans started to unpack the content. Following the directions of the human female that was leading them. While another two armored humans carried another bigger crate between them. Issei as she knew the child as now. looked around the room his father standing close to him and their personal guards slightly behind them._

 _Something was wrong she knew. She had felt the illusion spells shatter. seen the flare of purple when they did so, slightly after the loud discharge of one of their weapons echoed down the tunnel. The humans walked passed the illusions like they didn't even exist. Spells that Hades himself had created to make the passage feel and appear bigger, longer, darker and scarier than it was. To make sure that the mere minutes that they traveled felt like hours even days with their nerves on the end all the time. Yet these humans simply walked by them like they didn't even exist. Artemis didn't know what to think. She snuck past the humans and made her way into the new open wide area. While the tunnel was natural rock. This area was created, designed. The walls, the floor and the ceiling was smooth. Wrought iron wall sconces with torches in them. Sat at an even distance between them and at the same height. From the ceiling chandeliers hung and was evenly placed to cover the entire area with light. In the center of the room stood two square pillars with a height of ten meters each. with an interval of five meters between them. The base around the pillars was raised and extended a meter in diameter around both pillars. Artemis could hear the humans chatter excitedly. While a few humans went about lighting the torches on the walls. The others were setting up a camp. Six floodlights activated, illuminating the area. So that was what the crates had contained and the bigger crate had contained some kind of power generator that she didn't recognize._

DxD:C

Akeno violet eyes tracked Issei as he made his way over to the Spectre team that had gathered close to the shattered windows. Constantly vigilant, watching. She saw the strongest queen quickly exchanging words with Lucifer before a magic circle teleported her away. She struggled with her own feelings. While Serafall Leviathan clamped onto her sister like it was a day like any.

She didn't know how to approach Issei. Her only real friend before her life had transformed completely. Her mother's death flashed before her eyes. The shrine burning. The blood and her escape. The days after before her current friend and master found her. She had at times entertained herself with thoughts of what could have happened if that terrible night hadn't passed. Would she and Issei still had been friends or would they have been enemies because of her fallen heritage. Not that humanity had been in conflict with the Grigori. A frown appeared on Akeno's face. Now that she thought about it. She never heard of humanity being in a conflict with the fallen or even in a skirmish with them. _'Maybe they weren't in a conflict with humanity?'_ She thought while looking around the room.

Most of Rias peerage had started to clean up the mess inside the clubroom. Akeno saw Koneko sticking close to Kiba their knight who was flipping the couch back and into position. She saw that Koneko was glancing at the specters from time to time. She acted like she was hiding from them. Her frown deepened. Why was their rook acting so meek? She followed their rooks line of sight and it feel onto one of the other Spectre that had arrived with Asia. The Spectre looked like she was about to spring into action at any moment towards Koneko, her body was like a coiled spring ready to pounce onto it's intended target. She turned to Rias too ask her what she thought that was about, but noticed that her friend was contemplating something herself. So, she decided to not ask her right now.

Akeno turned to look at Issei. Surprised he was looking right back at her with a contemplating expression. Akeno watched him like a hawk now. In interest. _'What is he thinking about while looking at me with such intensity? Like I'm going to disappear if he turns away briefly'_. She rubbed her thighs against each other. She chuckled lightly her heart was beating faster. Just like when they were younger. His presence had always made her hearth race. That hadn't changed with time. She chuckled again moving her right hand in front of her mouth to cover it up. She was somewhat glad for that. Even if that was just out of old sentiment of happier times. It felt like a lifetime had passed since then. Her musing was interrupted. She saw Issei nod absently to himself like he had decided on something while looking at her. She saw his head turn towards Rias brother again after giving her one final pointed look. His voice rang out clearly across the room. Akeno had always liked his voice when they were young. She liked it even more now after all this time. He had matured quite a lot. She liked what she saw and heard, his voice deeper now. "Before I forget. There are actually two more things that I think you should stay for Lucifer since it likely will affect your actions in the future". She frowned as did Lucifer and the other devils. "What else could there be?" Akeno heard Satan answer back.

Issei glanced back at her and surprisingly at Koneko as well before turning back to Lucifer and clearing his throat. "Well...". He paused casting a quick glance at them again before continuing. "I wasn't sure we should do this. Not now at least. Not this early after our first meeting". She saw him glance at the Spectre that was about to pounce towards their rook. But froze in place as Issei glanced at her. Akeno eyebrows furrowed. She saw Issei's eyes narrow before he continued. "But the decision has been made for me". As he said that he turned his head back to Sirzech locking eyes with him. "There are two people here that would like to meet with Koneko Toujou and Akeno Himejima respectively. Well one is here. The other one will be here any minute now". As the end of his sentence the scream of engines could be heard. The wind picked up. Or that was what it felt like. It was due to the engines from the Apod-33 dropship making its way over and landing outside in front of the building and extending it rear ramp after touching down. Only the Spectres saw the six marines leave the confines of the ship with a small female form between them since they had gathered close to the windows. The devils only caught the sight of the ship as it landed.

Issei smiled lightly as he looked outside Akeno noticed. Before he turned back to Lucifer the smile still present. "let me introduce you all with…" Akeno watched him take a deep breath. "Kuroka Toujou". He gently gestured towards the person in question. The silence was deafening.

The Spectres hostile environmental suit flickered away on the person in question and in its place, was a beautiful and attractive young woman with a voluptuous figure, enormous breasts. long black hair with split bangs, and hazel gold eyes with cat-like pupils.

Dressed in a black kimono with a red interior and open shoulders, a yellow belt, a set of golden beads and an ornately detailed headband. If anyone was in doubt who the person was. The black cat ears and the two black tails dispelled that illusion quickly.

Akeno could hear the light knock on the door. She watched Serafall Leviathan push both the doors open wide. Akeno's eyes widened her mouth trembled. Her hearth jumped wildly inside her chest when she noticed the person standing in between the power armored soldiers. If she had glanced at Issei she would have seen his gentle smile cast her way. His voice broke something inside her before she fainted and crashed on the floor. The last thing she heard was Issei's voice saying "Shuri Himejima" before darkness overtook her.


End file.
